


Fembots Have Feelings Too (Robo-Lori #1)

by simplyn2deep



Series: h50bingo [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, comm:h50bingo, fembot-Lori, h50bingo, robo-lori, she's a machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out something unexpected about the newest member of 5-0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fembots Have Feelings Too (Robo-Lori #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me on this one. I’ve seen people refer to Lori as ‘Bori-Lori’ and that she has no emotions/feelings or whatever, so when I saw this prompt, and heard the song ‘Fembots’ by Robyn, things just kind of clicked. This also kind of touches on why we never actually see Lori reporting to Denning, since that’s kind of what she was supposed to be doing.

~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Officer Lori Weston was injured, an automatic alert was sent to Governor Denning and within ten minutes of that alert, Steve was summoned to the Governor’s office for an urgent meeting.

When Steve arrived for the meeting, he was greeted by Denning himself and led into a room adjacent to his office. Inside the room were several men and women, who Steve assumed to be doctors because of the white coats they were wearing. However, around the room, were robots in varying stages of completion. But these weren’t just ordinary robots. They all looked like the injured member of Steve’s team.

Steve looked around the room a second time before turning his attention to Denning, “Governor?”

Denning nodded his head before taking a seat and motioning for Steve to do so as well. He hesitated for a moment, but eventually took a seat in a chair next to a partially completed robot.

“Yes, Lori is a robot.” Denning said cutting right to the chase.

He continued speaking while the men and women around them grabbed various items and exited the room.

“Yes I also knew she was one. Seems this was a project my predecessor was working on. I don’t know why she was working on it, but I thought it would be a good way to get up to the minute reports on the task force without taking away from the job you and Five-0 have been doing.”

Steve remained silent as he processed what he was being told. Several minutes passed and he still hadn’t spoken.

“Commander?” Denning questioned

Steve looked at Denning and attempted to keep his emotions neutral, “Why wasn’t I informed of this?”

“Up until now, Officer Weston’s status was need to know.” Denning said. “Whatever injury she sustained was sever enough to warrant an alert to be sent to the engineers who just left.”

Steve slowly blinked and scanned the room again, then looked at Denning, “So…I have a fembot on my team…?”

Denning nodded his head and suppressed a smirk, “Is there a problem with that Commander?”

“Well…I don’t know.” Steve said, “I mean I need to have more information because I have to tell you, I don’t know whether I should be furious that I was in the dark about this, or impressed that I’ve been working with a robot and didn’t know it.”

“Technically I’m an artificial intelligent bot.” Lori said as she entered the room, “But I prefer being called by my name.”

Steve turned and looked at Lori. Before he could think, he spoke, “Are you okay?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to smack himself.

Lori gave a bit of a smirk, “Contrary to popular belief, this fembot has feelings too.” She said. “I’m just not programmed to always show them.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Instant Download (Robo-Lori #2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327684) by [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep)




End file.
